La cancion de nuestro amor
by Anthonette.Rogers.Stark
Summary: Serie de song-fics en que se hablaran de como cada pareja se declaro su amor. Tony/Steve, Thor/Loki, Bruce/Clint, Ben/Johnny.
1. La primera vez que vi tu rostro

**Notas del autor****_:_** La canción en la cual esta basado este capitulo es: The first time ever i saw your face, en la versión de Glee, que es la mas me gusta :D. Pareja: Tony/Steve.

Slash, quedan advertidos.

* * *

La primera vez que lo viste, aunque no lo admitas, pensaste que ibas a matarlo. Era un inmaduro insoportable, y aunque ahora haga el intento de ser maduro, sigue siendo insoportable. Aun así te pareció atractivo, y cuando te diste cuenta que no lo ibas a tener, fue aun peor.

Anthony Edward Stark, era un adicto a las mujeres y lo tenías en claro. Por eso no quisiste insistir demasiado, porque supiste que estaba bien pero… ¡Hey! ¿Desde cuando las adicciones son buenas? Bueno esa no es una pregunta que puedas responderte, Starkholico*.

Porque eso sucedió, al principio lo detestabas. Después empezaste a pasar tiempo con el. Luego comenzaste a necesitarlo, necesitabas estar con él, aunque sea para pelear o para ni siquiera hablarle. Y, más tarde que pronto, vinieron los celos.

Y esa fue la primera vez que los celos te acompañaban, y encima tenías celos de todo, hasta de JARVIS. Y te hacías millones de preguntas… Que por qué esto, que por qué aquello… y así durante todo el día. Hasta que un día Bruce te enfrento, con una gesto que no supiste descifrar. No sabias si estaba enojado o cansado, talvez ambas. Y pobre doctor, tenía razones.

Y ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta, (bueno… Tony si se dio cuenta, pero no le importo en un principio) pero esa tensión sexual que había entre ambos era insoportable para el resto del equipo. Y le dijiste, con toda esa cara de bobo que te caracteriza:

- Discúlpame, pero no es algo que se valla a resolver pronto.

Y entro Thor a la escena con unas cuerdas en sus manos y un gesto de seriedad que a Steve lo asusto. Y nadie se imaginaba ver con ese tipo de gesto a Thor, no era muy propio de él. No pudo ni defenderse, que ya estaba atado a la cama y con los ojos vendados.

Estuviste un par de horas en esa posición y ya te dolían las muñecas, ibas a matarlos cuando salieran. Y aunque nadie creyera que eras así, comenzaste a maquinar un plan macabro en tu cabeza, porque los pensamientos son libres ¿No, Capitán?

Sentiste como se habría la puerta, como alguien gritaba, quejándose. No supiste reconocer la voz, pero si su sarcasmo. Era Stark, y su mirada estaba puesta en ti como si fueras algo recién descubierto en el campo de la ciencia. Se acerco a ti y comenzó a desatarte con delicadeza.

Y esa fue la primera vez que sentiste su mano sobre la tuya, porque la dejo posada ahí. Te saco las vendas de los ojos, y a su vista, en ese momento, le parecías alguien delicado e inocente. No compendia porque los chicos te habían hecho eso, pero algo hizo clic en su cabeza de genio.

- Te quiero.

Y esa fue la primera vez que sentiste sus labios contra los tuyos, y aunque no era tu primer beso*, lo sentiste así. Porque era con el, y eso era lo importante. Apenas se separaron le sonreíste y te recostaste en la cama, porque sentías que volabas y todo te parecía liviano. Querías sentir algo solidó debajo de ti.

- Yo también te quiero.

Y esa fue la primera vez que durmieron juntos, sin hacer nada, pero lo sentiste como mucho. Y por la mente de Tony, solo pasaba un pensamiento, uno muy subido de tono: Ya habrá tiempo para su primera fondue.

* * *

Starkholico: Adicto a Stark, es un juego de palabras. Stark y Alcohólico, para que entiendan.

[...]no era tu primer beso[...]: Al final de la película del Capitán América, Peggy lo besa. A eso me refería con que no era su primer beso.

fondue: En la película del Capitán América, el capi piensa que es sinónimo de tener sexo.

Y bueno... ese es mi fanfic, espero rewievs... bueno, tal vez no... pero aun tengo fe =D

Anthonette fuera...


	2. Estrella Fugaz

Holis!... bien... segundo capitulo...

La cancion es Shooting Star, 1º ending de Naruto. La pareja es Thorki...

Espero sea de su agrado :D

* * *

El cielo de aquella noche te parecía hermoso, tanto como para tomarte un tiempo para descansar sobre la hierba. Tu vida era ajetreada, mas siendo el príncipe. Pero no te quejabas, aunque las ganas de golpear a tu padre te estuvieran matando… pero, que conste, no te quejas.

El cielo es oscuro, te hace acordar a su cabello. Y las estrellas brillan, y recuerdas ese brillo en sus ojos, que tanto anhelas que regrese. Extrañas al que alguna vez fue tu hermano, y ahora se convirtió en el que te roba el sueño.

De repente, en el cielo se ve una estrella fugaz. Y no recordabas que fueran tan brillantes, así que decidiste pedir un deseo (esa costumbre Midgardiana se te pego) con todo tu corazon.

- Por favor… -suspiraste, no sabias como decirlo- Devuélveme a mi Loki.

Cerraste los ojos con fuerza y te tiraste de golpe al suelo, sin pensarlo. Loki odiaba eso de ti, pero también le gustaba. Recordabas que de niños, el solía regañarte por tu comportamiento y, por las noches cuando estabas solo en tu habitación, te sentías decepcionado de ti mismo. Porque tu eras el mayor, y cada día querías hacerlo mejor.

Hasta cuando jugaban juntos era igual, aunque esta vez el que se molestaba eras tú. Y era obvio, quien no se molestaría si su hermano hacia trampa. Aunque luego, le pedías perdón con una porción de pastel y un beso en la mejilla. Cosa de hermanos.

Comenzaste a reír en medio de tus recuerdos, pero no con una risa estruendosa. Te hacia feliz recordar, pero al mismo tiempo sentías una bofetada en la cara que te recordaba lo que tuviste y que ahora no tienes. Negaste y te levantaste, en cualquier momento te encontrarían si no volvías al palacio.

Volviste a mirar el cielo, sonriente. Volviste a formular tu deseo, pero esta vez una lágrima surco tu rostro.

Cuando comenzabas a caminar de vuelta al palacio, escuchaste un golpe sordo no muy lejos de ahí. Supiste quien era… más que nada porque te llamo. A pesar de que Loki hubiera vuelto a Asgard, casi no hablaban, pero te estaba llamando. Lo miraste, y el te miro con esos ojos verdes que te traían loco.

Perdón Thor…

Y todos tus circuitos se desconectaron. Asentiste, no querías hacer nada más. Seguiste caminando y el se te abalanzo por detrás, no sabias que hacer, así que decidiste quedarte inmóvil. Y lo entendiste, Loki olía a magia, a ese hechizo tonto que le hizo Odin para que dijera el porque de sus actos. Un espantoso hechizo de sinceridad lograba sacar hasta lo mas profundo de tus ser, tus miedos y sentimientos, a la luz.

Así que no hiciste nada y suspiraste, lo dejarías ser por un momento. Talvez seria beneficioso para ambos.

- Te quiero.

Sonreíste, le creías aunque no quisieras. Te diste la vuelta sin soltarte de su agarre y lo besaste, como nunca habías besado a nadie, con amor. Fue un toque casto que no tenía precedentes en la vida de ninguno de los dos, en el que se transmitieron todo lo que sentían hacia el otro.

Te separaste y volviste a caminar, dándole la espalda al joven hechicero. Cuando estuviste lejos, le susurraste al viento:

Yo también te quiero, Loki.

* * *

Bueno... gracias por leer...

Espero les haya gustado ;)...

¡Bye!


End file.
